Changing
by letsgovote
Summary: Rachel and Blaine are siblings, Blaine is a badboy. Blaine figures out he may have to change to get the things he wants, he wants Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time i have written anderberry!siblings or badyboy!blaine so please excuse if it is shit, rated M for sexual content and mild language.

I CREDIT EM SHE BETA'D IT AND I LOVE HER!

Disclaimer- i do not own and characters throughout this story, Review :) chapter 2 will be up soon 3

* * *

><p>"BLAINE HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY ROOM AGAIN?" Rachel screamed from where she was standing in the middle of her room wrapped in a towel as she had just got out the shower<p>

"NO!" Blaine shouted from downstairs

"YES YOU HAVE! WHERE IS MY BROADWAY CLASSICS CD?"

"I DONT KNOW! HAVE A LOOK FOR IT!"

"GET UP HERE NOW!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"YES I FUCKING CAN! GET IN HERE NOW!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!"

"SO ARE YOU!"

"KIDS! STOP INSULTING EACHOTHER. BLAINE GO AND SEE WHAT YOUR SISTER WANTS AND BOTH OF YOU STOP SHOUTING!" Their dad yelled from where he was making coffee in the kitchen.

"What? She's going to decapitate me Dad!" Blaine said walking into the kitchen and taking his Dad's coffee

"Should of thought about that before going in her room." his dad said as he took his coffee back off Blaine.

"BLAINE I DONT SEE YOU, GOT YOUR FUCKING HOBBIT ASS UP THESE STAIRS AND TO MY ROOM NOW!" Rachel shouted down the stairs.

"RACHEL, STOP SHOUTING! Blaine go, now, she won't hurt you. Too much." Rachel's Dad winked

"Really? Didn't you see the scratch I had going down my chest last week?" Blain replied lifting his shirt to show where the scratch had been.

"Yes. Well even Brittany knows not to take the microphone off Rachel when she's singing."

"But it was my go!"

"But it's Rachel." their dad said making it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh whatever! I suppose I should go, see if I can get out of the wrath of my sister." Blaine said as he made his way up the stairs.

Blaine was dressed in his normal clothes; black skinny jeans, Converse, white V-Neck T-Shirt and Black leather jacket, when he arrived at Rachel's room he walked straight in and went and sat on her bed

"Right, make it short Rach or we will be late for school." he said looking at his sister who was now only dressed in her bra and pants. She was doing her hair

"Give me my CD." Rachel stared blankly at her brother

"It's in the car ok?" Blaine said as he played with a thread from the duvet cover he was sitting on

"You should ask before you come in my room."

"And you should get dressed before you invite me into your room." Blaine replied as he looked up and scanned his sisters body

"I'm in my underwear Blaine; we used to take baths together. Naked."

"Please don't remind me, I think I'm mentally scarred." Blaine cringed at the memory.

"Oh funny." Rachel said as she slapped Blaine's chest

"Ouch! That hurt!" Blaine whined rubbing his chest where his sister just slapped.

"Shouldn't insult me then."

"I shouldn't have to see my sister in her underwear."

"Blaine, you're gay." Rachel said blankly

"Exactly!" Blaine replied throwing his hands in the air.

"It shouldn't matter if you see me in my underwear."

"I. Don't. Like. Boobs." Blaine said slowly and loudly talking to her like she was stupid.

"Oh whatever."

"Oh by the way we are leaving in 20 minutes." Blaine said as he got up and made his way to the door

"Are you actually coming with me today then?" Rachel said as she started getting dressed into the red dress and black pumps that she would wear to school today.

"I have to." Blaine replied as he turned in the doorway and leant on the doorframe.

"Why?"

"Bike's broken."

"Isn't it fixed yet?" She said as she finished brushing her hair and putting her makeup on

"Nope."

"When will it be done?"

"I don't know dad took it to somewhere, Hummel Tires and Lube? I think that's it." Blaine said whilst racking his brain for the name of the place it was getting fixed

"That's Burt's shop"

"Who the hell is Burt?"

"Burt Hummel, Kurt Hummel's dad" Rachel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Kurt Hummel? Do I know him?" Blaine said racking his brain again trying to think if he knew a body to that name

"Erm, you may have met him before I don't know. I think you have been out every time he comes over, but you will meet him today"

"Oh I'm so excited." Blaine said sarcastically

"Shut up, it's your first day at McKinley, aren't you excited?"

"Not really" Blaine shrugged.

"Why?"

"Means I have to work."

"Didn't Dalton Reform teach you anything?" Rachel said walking out of her bedroom pulling Blaine with her

"I didn't really pay attention; anyway I was only there for three weeks."

"Only because Dad's lawyer could get you out. You could have been in there for much longer you realise."

"Yeah whatever, let's go, Dad, Dad, we're going! Bye!" Blaine said opening the front door and making his way to the locked car.

"Bye, bye guys, I love you." Rachel ran to her Dads and enveloped them both in tight hugs.

"We love you guys, Blaine have a good first day at McKinley. Try not to get into too much trouble and Rachel? Look out for him, please." Their dad asked as they both walked away.

"Me? trouble? Never." Blaine replied in a sarcastic tone

"Stop being sarcastic, your bike should be here by the time you finish school." their Dad shouted after them

"I will look out for him" Rachel replied as she made her way to the front door

"Awesome" Blaine said leaning against the side of his car.

"If you want to get to school you have to get in your car and start driving." Rachel said as she got in the passenger side of the BMW convertible

"Whatever" Blaine said as he got in the driver's seat and turned the engine on

"I still can't believe you got a BMW convertible and a motorbike"

"You got a Mercedes convertible and a week in New York with the giant AND tickets to see Wicked" Blaine said as he pulled out of their driveway and drove down the street, much faster than is legal.

"I wish you would stop calling Finn the giant and stop going on about the Wicked tickets, just because you're jealous."

"What if I am jealous? You will not tell anyone or some of your secrets may make their way around the school."

"Shut up, I won't tell anyone. I know you have to keep this bad boy act up" Rachel said sarcastically

"Shut up"

"Would you drive a bit slower, I feel like we may take off. You must have broken every road law that has ever been made and I think we nearly ran over an old lady back there."

"If you don't like it you should have made your own way to school and I didn't run her over did I? No. So its fine"

"You are so obnoxious."

"That's me!" Blaine said with a stupid grin plastered across his face

The rest of the drive to school was silent. When they pulled into the parking lot of McKinley, everyone was there and standing around talking to others. All of their heads turned when they car sped into the parking lot and abruptly stopped. Blaine and Rachel stepped out of the car and Rachel walked around the car to talk to Blaine whilst Blaine leant against the car door relishing in all the attention he was attracting.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that." Rachel said as she turned up next to Blaine

"What happened? Do I need to smash someone's face in?" Blaine said as protective brother mode kicked in, even though he was 'badboy' he still loved his sister and would kill anyone who said or did anything bad to his sister. He would always stand up for her

"No, people are saying were dating!" Rachel said cringing

"Eww! That's rough! No offence Rach, you're hot, for a girl, but you're a girl"

"I totally understand! And people are saying you are hot!"

"Who?"

"Those girls" Rachel said pointing to some girls that were leaning against the car parked next to them

"Eww, girls"

"God, you are so gay!"

"I know, I like dick"

"Enough information, look Kurt and Finn are coming over." Rachel said as she saw her boyfriend and his stepbrother walking towards him.

Blaine scanned the parking lot looking for 'the giant' when he saw him. The he looked next to Finn and there he was, Kurt Hummel, he was beautiful. His hair was perfect, his jeans were so tight, his arms were defined from what you could tell from the grey t-shirt he was wearing, his neck was perfect and you could tell that from him wearing a scarf and his eyes, they were piercing blue, he looked amazing.

"Hey Rachel, Blaine." Finn said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Finn" Blaine nodded at 'the giant and then quickly turned his attention back to the other boy. "And you must be Kurt." Blaine said as he racked his eyes over the slender boys frame.

"You would be right, but my eyes are up here."

"Sorry but I can't seem to take my eyes off your ass. It's amazing."

"Blaine, stop talking. Kurt, this is my brother Blaine, Blaine this is my best friend, Kurt" Rachel said.

"Pleasures all mine." Blaine said putting on that charming grin that could make anyone fall to their knees for him

"It sure is." Kurt replied, trying to avoid Blaine's gaze because who was he kidding? Blaine looked like a god, he was so sexy and Kurt always had a kink for bad boys.

"Come on lets go" Rachel said pulling Finn with her "Blaine meet me here after school, I will text you if I don't need a lift"

"Yeah whatever." Blaine said, never removing his eyes from Kurt's face. When Kurt went to move away Blaine put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Hey, stay and talk to me"

"Why should I? you seem like I pervert that just wants to get into my pants"

"You got the last bit right, but I'm not a pervert. I truly think you are sexy and have the best ass I have ever seen." Blaine said stepping towards Kurt

Kurt stepped away and started walking towards the school, swaying his hips a little as he went

"You have to earn this"

"I will. Don't worry" Blaine shouted after him, leaning against the side of the car again watching those perfect hips sway as Kurt walked away.

First and second period were usual, Blaine sat there and didn't do anything, playing on his phone, listening to music or just simply sleeping through the whole lesson. The teachers quickly learnt that there was no reasoning with him so they just decided to leave him. When lunch came, he made his way outside and lit a fresh cigarette taking a long drag to relieve the stress of the first day,

"Blaine seriously, when are you going to stop that?" Rachel said as she made her way over to her brother

"When I find something better to do with my time, anyway, what's up with you? You look like your dog has just died." Blaine said taking another long drag,

"Oh its nothing don't worry"

"Rach, I know I may not seem like it all the time, but I do care about you and I want to know what's upsetting you" Blaine said putting his free hand on her shoulder, he was truly concerned.

Rachel burst straight into tears and Blaine pulled her into his chest, he may be a 'bad boy' but he would always have a soft spot for his sister, and she knew that as much as he did.

"It's just some boys on the football team, Karofsky, he's being a dick and taking the piss out of me, he called me a frigid bitch because I won't put out for Finn, then he threw a slushy over me and then he called our Dads and you fag's." Rachel continued crying into Blaine's chest.

Blaine got infuriated with what he was just told and started making his way to find Karofsky keeping his arm around Rachel's shoulder for comfort at all times. Once they got into the cafeteria he saw him, sitting on top of a table with his football 'friends'. Blaine made his way towards them, keeping his arm around his still crying sister

"Oh look, it's the faggot family." Karofsky said getting up from the table he was sitting on.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Can't you see how upset you made my sister?" Blaine said as he approached Karofsky

"Oh look, little faggot bad boy Blaine goes all soft for his sister"

"OF COURSE IM GOING SOFT FOR RACHEL, SHE IS MY FUCKING SISTER, NOW I SUGGEST YOU STOP BEING A DICK AND STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY!"

"OH AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?" Blaine said taking a step towards Karofsky and taking his hand from around is sister

"YEAH I DO" Karofsky said taking a step towards Rachel,

Blaine turned around to face Rachel

"Go stand with Finn and Kurt and let me handle this." he said

Everyone in the cafeteria had made a circle around the three of them watching what was happening and Blaine saw Finn, Kurt and a few other people that he recognised as part of that circle.

"Blaine don't do this, I'm fine." Rachel said

Blaine stepped towards her and hugged her once more as she was still crying, he didn't care that everyone saw, she was his sister and she needed comforting.

"No you're not, and he is a fucking asshole, just let me sort it please." he said as he brushed some hair out of her face and pushed her towards her boyfriend where he enveloped her in a hug and started comforting her along with her friends and Kurt but they were all also keeping an eye on the situation.

"Right, so you called me and my dad's fags right?" Blaine said as he turned around and took his leather jacket off. He walked over to Kurt and gave it to him with a wink, Kurt took it, and Blaine turned around walking over to Karofsky. Blaine's arms were defined and looked really good in that tight white v-neck t-shirt. Karofsky was a lot bigger than Blaine, but Blaine didn't seem to care; no one takes the piss out of his family and gets away with it,

"Yep, and I don't regret it" Karofsky said taking a step towards Blaine

"And you called my sister a frigid bitch because she won't put out for Finn?"

"Yes I think I did, and guess what I don't regret that either"

"Well I think you should" Blaine said as he stepped towards Karofsky and punched him hard in the eye. Karofsky fell straight to the floor and Blaine sat of his chest and carried on punching him

"My sister is not a whore and won't put out for anyone, you don't take the piss out of my family or you will get much worse." Blaine said as he finished punching Karofsky and got up, Karofsky had a bleeding lip and a bleeding nose, Blaine leaned over him and spat on him

"You fucking scum" he said as he walked away. He put his arm around Rachel and led her out of the cafeteria, everyone was a bit shocked at what had happened, but Kurt, Finn and the rest of the new directions followed, when they were outside, Blaine sat himself and Rachel on a bench and surveyed how badly his fists were ruined,

"Oh my god! Blaine, are you alright?" Rachel said as she took Blaine's hand, reached in her bag, pulled out a tissue and started wiping the blood off his fist

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine; you're the one that just got in a fist fight with the biggest guy in school"

"He's nothing; I think he learnt his lesson though."

"Oh my god Blaine, that was amazing" Finn said as he walked up to Blaine and patted him on the back

"Man, that was seriously awesome, you showed him whose boss" Puck said taking a seat next to Rachel "but your fist is pretty fucked, maybe you should go see the nurse"

"I know, I think it's broken, but it was worth it, no one fucks with my family" Blaine said clenching and unclenching his fist

"Thank you Blaine, I mean it" Rachel said putting her hand on her brother's leg

"Don't apologize, I would do it all again" Blaine said as he got up "I'm going to see the nurse to get an ice pack, I will see you later"

"Hey, why don't you come to Glee club later instead of just waiting in the parking lot for me, you don't have to sing, you can just sit with us." Rachel asked her brother

"Yeah okay, I will see you there later, text me if you need me." Blaine said as he started walking away, Kurt rushed to catch up with him

"That was really awesome what you did for your Rachel back there." he said when he finally caught up with him

"Yeah well she's family and I will always do that for family." Blaine said simple entering the first aid room "I think I broke my fist in a fight, can I have an ice pack?" he said to the lady that was sitting at the desk doing a cross word, she didn't even look up she just pointed to the freezer at the corner of the room

"Sit down for 20 minutes then I will take a look" she said blankly,

Blaine made his way over to the freezer, got an ice pack and took a seat on one of the hard chairs placed and drew the curtain around him to get some privacy, Kurt stepped inside the confined area and took a seat on the other chair

"Stop looking at me like that Blaine" Kurt said as he noticed Blaine's gaze

"Aren't I allowed to admire a piece of beauty?" Blaine replied inching closer to Kurt

Kurt blushed at the comment

"Don't say things you don't mean Blaine, they may do damage someday."

"Who said I didn't mean it?" Blaine said as he got a bit closer to Kurt.

"But I know you don't" Kurt replied, not moving, he was lost in Blaine's eyes

"I do." Blaine got a bit closer, so his face was just millimetres from Kurt's

"You're beautiful Kurt." Blaine said as he closed the gap between them. Kurt started kissing Blaine back and it was passionate and hard, they had been waiting for that. They finally had to pull away for oxygen

"That was seriously hot babe" Blaine said putting his hand on Kurt's thigh,

Kurt stood up after a couple of minutes of sitting in silenced and Blaine stood up with him

"Like I said you have to earn this" Kurt said to Blaine as he picked up his bag

"Oh but I thought I had" Blaine said putting his arms around Kurt and placing his hands firmly on Kurt's ass. Kurt turned around not removing Blaine's hands so now Blaine's hands were placed at the front of his trousers and his ass was placed against Blaine's crotch, Blaine squeezed his hand over the front of Kurt's trousers and ground down on Kurt's ass as he moved to kiss Kurt's neck.

"Don't you like this baby?"

Kurt stepped away and walked out of the confined space.

"You're not even close to getting any" he replied as he walked away with a bit more swagger in his step, moving his hips more than he usually did.

Blaine was left alone in the room and the front of his jeans was getting gradually tighter, he had to make a plan to get Kurt, and fast, he needed Kurt and his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

_OH MY GOD! you guys are absolutely amazing, ive had such a good responce to this fic :) thankyou to everyone that read or is reading this fic and thankyou to everyone who reviewed i was seriously astonished__ at the reactions. it seems as if most of you want me to carry on with this fic so i am with help from the amazing Em, whom i have asked to help me write this fic aswell. Em will write chapter 4 as i already have chapter 3 written and saved on my computer. saying that i want to leave some time between posting updates so you wont get the next chapter straight away, you will most likely have to wait a few days but what harm can that bring 'ey? _

_anyway to the story, this chapter is mostly Blaine and Rachel's relationship, next chapter there will be more Klaine but i felt the need to add a bit more Anderberry :) the songs in this chapter are... Number One Enemy by Daisy Dares You, and, I Will Be by Avril Lavigne :)_

_so this A/N is probably longer than the chapter itself so carry on reading young ones! xoxo_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty average for Blaine, his parents got called because of the 'incident' at lunch, but he didn't get pulled out of lessons or talked to by Principle Figgins which he thought was strange. His last lesson was Biology and he didn't know anyone in the class, a few people looked familiar from lunch but he didn't try interacting with them, just put his head on the deck and fell asleep. He awoke when the bell rang signalling that it was the end of school. If only that was the truth but no, he had to attend Glee club with his sister, the giant and Kurt. Kurt would be there. Oh great, if this day couldn't get any worse he had to watch a boy in tight jeans strutting his ass in front of him for two hour. How much fun this would be.<p>

When Blaine arrived at the choir room everyone was already there and Mr Schuester was already addressing the class. Blaine just walked in and took a seat on the back row of chairs.

"Oh... hi... you must be new, can I have your name?" Mr Schuester asked the boy that just waltzed into the choir room.

"Blaine." Blaine stated. Mr Schuster looked a bit startled at the bluntness of his statement and voice, to be honest everyone did, everyone except Rachel.

"Mr Schue, this is Blaine, my delinquent brother. I hope you don't mind but I invited him to join us, he may not look like it, but he secretly enjoys listening to Broadway classics in the confinement of his bedroom." Rachel called out to the teacher, who was still standing at the front of the classroom,

"Rach, did you put Mr Tickles in the washing machine? I know you hate it when you accidently get pee on him when you wet the bed." Blaine sneered back to his sister

"Blaine, please stop talking bullshit. Sorry about my brother everyone, he has anger management problems."

"I think we may have figured that out earlier" Tina says.

"In a minute I will go anger management on your over appreciated, bitchy ass. That is if you take your head from it." Blaine scoffed back. Everyone was surprised and not in a good way about the conversation that was happening, some were even laughing at the way the siblings would interact with each other, it just seemed so normal,

"Blaine, let's just save this for later ok? Stop acting like a dick and we can continue this at home." Rachel said calmly to her younger brother and the insults stopped but Blaine just had to have the last say.

"Whatever you say, oh wise one." Blaine said mockingly to his sister, everyone giggled at the comment that he made but Rachel didn't retaliate, she just faced the front and waited for Mr Schuester to carry on.

"Right well, hello Blaine, you are welcome to join in if you want, if not, keep your seat at the back. Right guys, today we are doing emotion."

Mr Schue walked back and wrote 'emotion' in big black letters on the white board.

"I have decided that we are not going to have rehearsal time for this. If you get chosen to do a song, you must choose a song that is related to the... situation... you are currently in. It has to have meaning and soul though. So first up, let's go with Rachel to get this started, Rachel please take to the floor"

Rachel got up and thought about it for a minute, then walked over to Brad who was sitting at the piano- as per usual- and whispered something in his ear, he nodded in agreement to suggest that he knew the song and she took her place in the middle of the floor standing in front of the piano. The beginning notes sounded out and it wasn't familiar, but when Rachel started singing everyone figured it was a slower acoustic version of number one enemy by Daisy Dares You. She started singing directing all the word at her younger brother.

_"You always think you know the better thing to do_

_But in this case you could be wrong_

_So you chuck off your shoes with an empty smile on your face_

_What is the problem with you?_

_You're constantly in a mood and you've gotta shake it off_

_It's getting on top of you again_

_Everything that I say is the icing on the cake and_

_You've gotta laugh at it_

_And put it behind you, put it behind you_

_Stop, I'm not your number one enemy_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_If you wanna be a part of me_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_So, now you've got this far_

_Do you really want to start again on your own?_

_You say you're eternally scarred,_

_But it's nothing we can't fix while you're at home_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_All of you seem to be getting me_

_A little confused with the way that you're treating me again_

_We get along every now and then_

_We need to tie up the loose ends._

_I know that it will be alright,_

_Let's stay in and talk tonight_

_Stop, I'm not your number one enemy_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_If you wanna be a part of me_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_Stop, I'm not your number one enemy_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_If you wanna be a part of me_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_I I I I may be the one to blame sometimes_

_But I want it like it was before_

_Like it was once before_

_And you you you you're stuck_

_In-between what you want and what's the right thing to do_

_I want it like it was before_

_Like it was once before"_

Rachel motioned for Artie to join in and he went and joined her at the front of the class and started performing the rap, changing the words a bit to fit the situation,

_"Rachel_

_It's Artie_

_I like this_

_Take off; take off, Rachel's bout to take off_

_The ones you love the most in life_

_See you without your make-up_

_So, put the past behind ya_

_She don't want to fight ya_

_You ain't hit the ceiling yet, but chill before your times up_

_Oh, look you must be crazy_

_For 16 she ain't your average lady_

_So you don't really want to go daring Rachel_

_Now she's begging me_

_Best thing is just let it be_

_Cos all she keeps on tellin me_

_Is that she ain't your enemy_

_She ain't your enemy_

_Blaine! She ain't your enemy so_

_Stop!"_

Rachel joined in again and Artie carried on singing, it got slower and they started harmonizing with each other, it was clear Rachel was singing to Blaine,

_"Stop, I'm not your number one enemy_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_If you wanna be a part of me_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_Stop, I'm not your number one enemy_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_If you wanna be a part of me_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_If you wanna be a part of me_

_I'm not your number one enemy_

_Number one enemy_

_Number one enemy_

_Number one enemy_

_Number one enemy"_

Everyone clapped and Rachel just went and sat next to Finn. Blaine knew the song was about him and directed towards him. It made him feel quite superior, but my god, Rachel could sing, there was no denying that.

"Well done Rachel, I think we all knew what the context of that song was" Mr Schue said as he got up and stood at the front of the class again.

Rachel turned in her seat and looked at her brother "Good, I hope I made my point clear" she replied as she turned back around in her seat,

"Right who wants to go next" Mr Schue asked the rest of the class, there were a few murmurs and you could tell people were thinking of what they could sing when suddenly there was a voice from the back of the room.

"Can I sing something?" Blaine asked. Everyone looked at him, a bit stunned at his request

"Of course you can Blaine, take it away" Mr Schue said as he sat down and Blaine got up and sat at the piano

"I'm only singing this to Rach, no one think any differently about me. I can still seriously harm you, but Rach, I mean every word of this." Blaine looked sincere, everyone was getting worried thinking about what he could sing.

_"There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go_

_I know I let you down but it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_Cause without you I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_

_You're all I got_

_You're all I want_

_Yeah_

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I could never ever live a day without you_

_Hear with me do you see you're all I need_

_And I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life (my life) I will be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life you know I will be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK"_

By the time Blaine had finished, everyone was crying, the song was so heartfelt; it rediscovered the events of the day and showed how much Blaine truly cared for his sister. Rachel walked over to Blaine and hugged him tightly, and he did the same, wrapped his arms around him and held her, tight

"Thank you Blaine." Rachel whispered into his ear "I love you."

"I meant every word of it, I love you too." He whispered back as Rachel unwrapped herself from his body "But I mean it, no matter what that song was like, I can still kill every single one of you with my bare hands."

"Blaine, please" Rachel said as she took her seat next to her boyfriend,

"Tell them Rach" Blaine muttered quietly to her

"Are you sure?" she asked, Blaine just nodded so she carried on, "The only time Blaine honestly shows his emotions is when he is conveying them through music, or when he is too angry or upset to control himself. Stuff happened and there is a reason for this, but please don't pry, its personal and if Blaine wants you all to know, he will tell you, but I'm not going to. I love my brother, however much of a dick he can be to me, that will never change, but you have to understand the way he works. He keeps his guards up until you know him properly, all of this..." Rachel pointed to the clothing her brother was dressed in "This... is not Blaine, not when you know him properly, this is his protective layer, and it won't shed until he can totally trust you, he does this for his safety, he has been hurt before, plenty of times, and he puts up a shield to stop it from happening, he doesn't get close to people and shuts people off when he gets upset or uncomfortable. The only people at the moment that he is completely himself around is me and our parents, it will change and he will learn. You just have to give him time. But when his shields go up, only I can get through to him, not even our parents, that is the reason we are so close. Just please understand that you have to give him time and he will come around, yes he is a dick now, but not when you get to know him." Rachel finished her speech and looked around, everyone was quite surprised at the words that had slipped from her mouth, but they could tell they were all true. Blaine still sat in the corner soaking up everything that was happening. He rarely let people in like this, but he figured he would have to, these were his sister's best friends and he wasn't getting rid of them easily.

Kurt sat in his chair next to Puck astonished at what he had just heard, he needed to know more, needed to talk to Blaine, he knew from this morning that Kurt had a rather big crush on Rachel's younger brother but now it figures that nothing can happen unless Blaine trusts him, he has to earn his trust.

The rest of Glee club was boring, random people got up to sing random songs but Blaine didn't really pay much attention, he was to busy thinking about Kurt. What did Kurt think of him now Rachel had said that?

Glee club finished and everyone pilled out of the room, Blaine walked quickly to his car by himself and got in putting some music on loudly as he watched his sister, her boyfriend and his step brother approach the car,

"I will text you later Rachel, come on Finn we have to get home, you're supposed to be at work in 10 minutes" Kurt's said as he hugged Rachel goodbye "Bye Blaine, I will see you tomorrow." His eyes met Blaine's and there was something there, hope? He couldn't put his finger on it.

Blaine smiled widely and winked at Kurt, "Later sweet cheeks. Come on Rach I want to get home"

Kurt turned and walked away blushing as he could feel Blaine's eyes on his ass

"Bye babe, I got to run, I will call you later, love you" Finn said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek and ran off

"Bye, I love you too" Rachel shouted after him as she got in the car and clicked her seatbelt into place "Come on let's get home"

The whole drive home was spent chatting and humming the words to the songs that were coming through his speakers, when they got home their parents were waiting for them.

"Hi dads, we're home" Rachel shouted as she entered the house.

"Alright" Blaine called as he locked the car and followed his sister

"We want both of you in here, we need to chat." their parents said as they entered the kitchen. Their Dad's were seated at the breakfast bar, everyone knew what this was about.

"Before you start can I explain?" Blaine asked as he took a seat opposite his fathers, they nodded in response "Right well at lunch I was outside having a cigarette when Rach came up to me, she looked upset so I asked her what was wrong, she told me that this asshole of a football player had called her a frigid bitch because she won't put out and he called us three faggots, she started crying so I comforted her, and you know me, I got angry, so I went to find this football player to give him a piece of my mind. We found him and I got Rach out of the way because I didn't want her to get hurt, he didn't seem scared of me so I took off my jacket, gave it to Kurt and punched him. Then I got on top of him and punched him more, it was pretty stress relieving, so basically I got up and threatened him, I said he shouldn't call my sister a frigid bitch or take the piss out of my family and if he did he would get much worse. I spat of him and called him a fucking scum. In my defence, no one talks to my sister like that, you know how protective I get, and also I fucked my fist up quite a bit."

When he finishes he looked at his parents for a response, there was no point lying to them because they would find out soon enough,

"Well at least you told the truth, but you shouldn't have jumped on him, even if you did have a good reason." his dad spoke up

"I know, I know but well, I'm Blaine"

"I know, we are not going to ground you or anything because you told us the truth, but Blaine, can you please try and stop smoking, or at least cut down?"

"I will see what I can do, but I'm making no promises" Blaine walked away and Rachel stayed and told her dads about the rest of the day and about what happened in Glee club.

Later that evening Rachel and Blaine were lying on the couch together eating popcorn and watching Moulin Rouge when Rachel's phone signalled she had a text,

"It's Kurt" Rachel stated as she started typing out a reply

"What's going on? Is he okay?" Blaine said panicking that something may have happened.

"He's fine, what's wrong with you?" she replied putting her phone down on the couch next to her

"Nothing" Blaine said blankly, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Blaine, please don't tell me you are falling for Kurt"

"So what if I am, what are you going to do about it?"

"Blaine, don't get annoyed it's just, Kurt's fragile, he has never even had a boyfriend, damn, he has never even had a proper first kiss"

"There's a first time for everything Rachel"

"I know, but just remember your not the only one that has been through shit, Kurt's been through some pretty hard stuff too, just please be careful, and don't pressure him into anything"

"I've got to get him to trust me first"

"To do that you have to trust him as well" that was the end of the conversation and the subject wasn't bought up again.

Rachel and Blaine spent the rest of the night singing the lyrics to every song in the movie, Rachel was right, when Blaine trusted you, he did let his guard down, he was being completely himself around Rachel, this was the Blaine she knew

* * *

><p><em>hey hey hey, did ya like it? did ya? did ya?<em>

_how about you tell me in a review ;) i have cookies ;) xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY FREAKING GOD! thankyou everyone that read and reviewed i love you all and you can all have your cookies now ... *__* ENJOY! but seriously now, i love you all so freaking much, each review makes me smile :) **

**so this chapter is a bit earlier than i though it would be, but you all seem to want it so here ya go, the next chapter will eaither be up on christmas eve (saturday CHRISTMAS IS IN 3 DAYS GUYS! ARE YA EXCITED?) or on monday :) but im writing it so when its done i shall upload, it may take a while as i have to write the next chapter of tied for eternity too (you should check it out ;))**

**but anyway, this chapter has more Klaine in it :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed as a blur, wake up, eat survive school, see Kurt, go home, watch a film (think about Kurt), eat, go to bed (but don't sleep, lie in bed and think about Kurt some more). This schedule repeated itself over and over again and before Blaine knew it he was walking out of school on Friday about to jump on his bike and go home when a hand on his leather jacket stopped him. He quickly turned around to see who wanted his attention and was met with the face of his sister,<p>

"Everything alright Rach?" he asked her as they walked together over to Blaine's motorbike,

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you are alright with me having some people to stay tonight" his sister answered as they reached their destination and Blaine straddled the seat of the bike

"Yeah, whatever. Wait... who exactly is coming?" he suspiciously asked Rachel

"Oh just Mercedes... and Kurt" she said the last bit quietly hoping her brother wouldn't hear

"Right"

"Wait you're not angry?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I invited Kurt"

"And that has anything to do with me how?" he said to her in a sarcastic tone

"I don't know, I just didn't think you would take the news like this, you can always join us for a bit, I know Mercedes AND Kurt both want to get to know you more"

Blaine started thinking, of course he wanted to join them "We will see, maybe, I don't know. Are they coming straight over?"

"No they will be over at 6"

"Okay. Well I will see you at home"

"Okay bye" Rachel said as she turned on her heel and started walking towards her car.

This was it, he could put his plan into action, talk to Kurt and get to know him, but there was one problem. He had to be himself. Let his guards down, at least in front of Kurt.

Once he got home he locked his bike in the garage and entered the house. Their parents had left for NYC that morning and wouldn't be back until Wednesday so they had five days alone without parents. They were used to it as their parents were always away on business, but they were usually only gone for two or three days, but this was different, they trusted Rachel and Blaine more now so they gave them more privileges, being at home by themselves was one of them.

Just as Blaine had sat himself down on the couch, Rachel came through the door, putting down her bag, taking off her shoes and joining her brother. They talked about how their days were, and what they were going to do whilst their parents had gone. Then the topic of Kurt came up,

"You really like him don't you?" she asked her younger brother.

"Well, yeah, I suppose, but I might as well forget it, he obviously doesn't like me back, I have been giving him all these hints and he just ignores them" he replied trying not to look her in the eye

"Don't jump to conclusions; I have reason to believe that Kurt may share the same type of attraction towards you"

"Wait what? How do you know this?"

"Seriously, he is my best friend. I've seen the way he looks at you; it's not hard to miss"

"I just don't know what to do Rach"

"You will figure it out" with that Rachel got up and went to her room leaving her brother thinking about what she had said.

When 6'o'clock rolled around, Blaine had showered and was in the spare room working out, he figured that he had to keep himself occupied and give the threesome some time to themselves. He had been on the treadmill for about 45 minutes and was now only in basketball shorts, he had ditched his top when it was sticking to him like glue, so he was topless, sweaty and running. He had music blaring through the speakers that were in the spare room so I didn't hear the door open and 3 people stand there trying to get his attention. Suddenly he opened his eyes and noticed his sister and Mercedes were smirking at him and Kurt was stood there with his mouth open gawking at him. This wasn't the plan, but it was going pretty well so far.

"Why hello there older sister, is there a reason you and your friends are watching me running on a treadmill topless?" he asked her whilst still running on the treadmill, turning down the music with the remote that was placed in front of him.

"Just thought we would pop in and say hello, but you seem to be ummm... otherwise engaged?" she replied "We wanted to talk to you."

"You guys can come in you don't have to stand there, there is a couch over there" Blaine spoke pointing to the couch that was placed directly in front of the treadmill. All three teenagers made their way over to the couch and sat on it, Blaine's eyes never moved from Kurt. Once they were sat Blaine saw Kurt trail his eyes over his own topless body. Blaine smirked in reaction but nobody seemed to notice.

"So how can I help you ladies, and Kurt?" Blaine said with a wink to Kurt

"We just wondered if you wanted to have pizza and watch a movie with us?" Mercedes said to him, smiling at the way Blaine and Kurt were looking at each other

"Yeah sure, but what movie?" Blaine said, anxious to get a reply, knowing his sister it could be anything

"We haven't picked yet, we were thinking about going to the movie store to rent one" Rachel replied

"Yeah okay, how about I jump in the shower, then I will ride over there and get one?" the dark haired, sweaty boy suggested.

"Sounds good" Rachel replied

"Make sure you don't pick out a shitty film white boy" Mercedes stated whilst Kurt still sat there mesmerised at the sight before him. How could anyone look so sexy whilst they were sweaty? Kurt was astonished but my god, Blaine looked amazing.

Right at that moment Blaine got off the treadmill, picked up a towel and started dabbing his face, neck and chest with it. Now that was even sexier.

"Right I will just jump in the shower and get changed" Blaine said as he ran out of the room, sporting that dashing smile and mischievously winking at Kurt before he left.

Mercedes clicked her fingers in front of Kurt's face to get his attention,

"Damn boo, you've really fallen hard" she said to him once he was fully functioning again

"Yes you have" Rachel stated with a smirk playing on her face

"Oh my god, I just embarrassed myself so much!" Kurt said burying his face in his palms.

"Oh stop panicking!" Rachel said as she got up and pulled Mercedes and Kurt to follow.

"I was too obvious; he's going to know I like him. And he probably doesn't even like me back! God I'm so stupid! Why do I do things like that to myself" he said as he flopped face first onto Rachel's bed, groaning into the pillows

"Kurt, shut up and look at me" Rachel said as she pulled Kurt into a sitting position and looked him in the eye "My brother works in stupid ways, trust me, don't panic, it will be fine"

Kurt had no idea what Rachel was talking about, but if there was one thing he knew, that was that he could trust her. He slowly nodded his head and they all started talking about what food they wanted and what films they wanted to watch.

They were sat there talking for about 5 minutes when Mercedes suddenly stopped and shushed everyone, they all sat their quietly and they could faintly hear singing coming from the bathroom

"Sorry guys he does it all the time, sometimes even a closed door can't block it out." Rachel said as she was about to start the conversation again until Mercedes motioned for her to be quiet again. Mercedes got up and pulled Kurt with her, she silently opened the bedroom door so they could hear a bit more.

"Mercedes what are you doing?" both Rachel and Kurt harshly whispered at the same time

"Just trust me, come on, and follow" she whispered back as she made her way out of the bedroom and stopped outside the bathroom door listening closely.

Rachel and Kurt both followed her and stopped in the same place listening to Blaine sing, it was hard to hear the words and the tune as there was the noise of the shower battling it but when they could tell what it was and how he was singing it, they all gasped, was Blaine really rapping to Eminem whilst in the shower.

"And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it

I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand

Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud

Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing

Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out

To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now

Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here

Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here

I like the sound of that, yeah

It's got a ring to it don't it?

Shh, momma's only gone for the moment

And if you ask me too

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

I'mma give you the world

I'mma buy a diamond ring for you

I'mma sing for you

I'll do anything for you to see you smile

And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine

I'mma break that birdies neck

I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya

And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad"

"Wow, that boy can rap!" Mercedes said shocked at what she heard coming through the bathroom door

"I know, I hardly hear him do it anymore, he used to do it all the time, shit guys! The water has turned off. Come on let's get back to my room!" Rachel said as they all rushed into the pink room and silently closed the door behind them

Blaine got out the shower and quickly got changed, the quicker he got dressed the quicker he could see Kurt right? He threw on the normal clothes and went into his sisters bedroom.

"Hey, I'm dressed, what kind of movie do you want?" he said as he walked into her room and sat on the bed.

"Erm we were thinking maybe you can get a few, a couple of scary ones and then a good rom-com or musical?" Rachel suggested as she finished painting Mercedes nails,

"Alright, come on Kurt, you're coming with me" Blaine said as he got up off the bed and winked at Kurt, why did he keep doing that?

"Oh no no no no no, I'm not going on that death trap!" Kurt exclaimed as he shook his head vigorously

"Oh come on its not that bad, and it's not a death trap."

"Tough! I'm not coming!"

"Oh come on, I will make sure you're safe, you can wrap your arms around me and hold me tightly." Blaine said in a seductive tone, his eyes boldly not leaving Kurt's.

Kurt looked at the girls they both nodded and pushed him off the bed and out the door.

"Have fun! We will order food while you're gone." Mercedes and Rachel said as the hurried them down stairs and closed the front door in their faces, once the door was closed they high fived each other. It was all working out perfectly.

Blaine and Kurt stood there in front of the bike for a while; Blaine started moving the bike out of the garage and made sure it was stable.

"Can you get the helmets from over there babe?" he asked Kurt as he pointed to the corner of the garage, Kurt looked at where he was pointing then made his way over to collect them and take them back to Blaine.

He could feel Blaine's eyes burning through his skin as he walked.

"Are you always going to stare at my ass like that?" Kurt said as he passed a helmet to Blaine

"As long as you look like that yes, you're too sexy for your own good you know?" Blaine replied as he stepped forward and ran his hands down Kurt's chest

"Why are you doing this Blaine?" Kurt asked softly looking Blaine straight in the eye

"Aren't I allowed to flirt with a hot piece of ass now?" he replied with a mischievous grin

"No I mean, why are you like this?" he stepped forwards and put his hand on Blaine's cheek keeping eye contact "You can trust me, I promise, just drop the charade. Show me who you really are. We can start over again. Please"

"I.. I don't know" Blaine replied stuttering, where had this question come from?

"For me, please just trust me Blaine" Kurt asked pleading Blaine

"I, I, I don't know, come on, let me think about it babe, let's go" Blaine said, slipping back into his bad boy role and putting his helmet on

Kurt just signed, put his helmet on and got on the bike. Blaine could tell Kurt was nervous,

"Hold on tight, I've got you" He said as he grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled them tighter around his torso.

He put the bike into gear and they sped off into the darkness. All the drive there Blaine could feel Kurt holding on tightly for his life. Blaine could just smile at the amount Kurt relied on him in that short period of time.

When they pulled up outside the rental store Blaine jumped off the bike and pulled off his helmet, Kurt was still sat on the bike, unable to move. Blaine moved towards Kurt and put his hand on his thigh.

"You okay babe?" Blaine asked sincerely, he was actually worried about the older boy.

Kurt removed his helmet but didn't remove Blaine's hand "Wow."

Blaine just laughed at Kurt and rubbed his hand up and down his thigh "You liked it then?"

"That was amazing! I want to do it again!" Kurt said in an excitable manner

"Well we will still have to go home babe, maybe I can take you for a ride later though." Blaine said with a wink as he walked inside the rental store leaving Kurt outside.

When Kurt finally caught up with Blaine he was standing at the horror movie section,

"Got any preferences?" he said as he stepped towards his best friend's brother

"Hm, I'm not sure I don't really watch scary films, what about you babe?" Blaine asked as he slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and let his hand rest on his hip, surprisingly Kurt didn't try to remove his hand he just stepped closer to Blaine resting their hips together.

"I don't know, that looks quite good" he replied pointing at a DVD case that was resting on the shelf,

"Ok we will get that and that" Blaine said as he picked up the movie Kurt picked and another, and he led them both over to where the musicals were "Right well we have loads at home but I suppose Rach wants one we don't have so let's see, we have that, and that, and that" Blaine said flicking through the DVD's until he found one they didn't have "We haven't got that, whatcha say babe?" he asked tightening his grip on Kurt's hip.

Normally Kurt would feel awkward and uncomfortable if he was in this position with someone else, but there was something about Blaine that didn't make him feel that way, it made him feel wanted and comfortable. It was nice.

Kurt just nodded and they made their way over to the counter. They paid and made their way over to the bike and got on again. Blaine unzipped his jacket and placed the films inside a pocket that was hidden there. The once again drove into the darkness on their way back to the house.

When they arrived they noticed the pizza man was at the door delivering the pizzas so they jumped off the bike, pushed their way past the pizza man and Rachel and made their way inside. Once Rachel had the pizzas they all sat in the living room on the floor in a circle and tucked into the two pizzas that were delivered. Music filled the room as they sat there and aimlessly talked whilst eating pizza, Blaine kept making passes at Kurt that everyone seemed to notice but Kurt just shrugged them off.

They finished off the pizza and disposed of the boxes.

"So what films did you guys pick out? They better be good white boys or I may have some new Christmas baubles to go on my tree this year." Mercedes threatened the boys, she couldn't keep a straight face so all four of them doubled over in laughter.

"We picked these" Blaine said unzipping his jacket and taking the films out.

"The Human Centipede, Jennifer's body and Burlesque. You picked good guys, well done bro, lets watch The Human Centipede first" Rachel said excitedly as she went towards the TV and put the DVD in the DVD player. Mercedes sat on an armchair and so did Rachel so Blaine and Kurt had to share the couch. Rachel passed Kurt and Blaine a bowel of popcorn and her and Mercedes shared as they watched the film.

By the end of the film everyone was hiding behind a pillow, but in Kurt's case hiding his head in Blaine's chest. Over the past hour and a half they had completely changed their position so Blaine was lying on his back and Kurt was lying between Blaine's legs with his head on his chest, Mercedes and Rachel had realised this and shared a knowing look but didn't say anything to the boys.

"Right. When I picked that I didn't expect it to be that horrible. Shit." Kurt said as he lifted his head from Blaine's chest.

"Yeah me neither" Blaine said through laughs as he rubbed Kurt's back.

"Okay that was thoroughly disgusting" Rachel replied as she pulled the pillow down

"That was rough!" Mercedes said as she went and took the DVD out of the DVD player and put it in its case "right what are we watching next?"

"We might as well watch the scary ones first so put Jennifer's body on" Rachel said as she carried on munching on the popcorn placed in her lap.

"You guys start without me, I need a cigarette" Blaine said to the group "Excuse me babe" he said directly to Kurt as the moved him off of his chest

"I will come with you" Kurt said as he followed Blaine to the garden, the two girls sat there and smirked until the boys were gone then they started gossiping about them.

Meanwhile outside Blaine was leaning on the wall of the house with a lit cigarette between his fingers

"You okay babe? You look like you have seen a ghost" he said as he ran his hand down Kurt's side

"That film was disgusting!" Kurt said looking disgusted "Whoever thought of that film is really fucked up."

Blaine laughed at the way Kurt was acting "I know, don't look at me like that you picked it."

"You could have warned me" Kurt said looking back at Blaine

"I've never seen it before either, but I don't think I would want to watch it again, it was horrible." Blaine said as they both started to laugh.

Whilst Blaine finished smoking they talked about the films that they would be watching and the film that they had already watched, when Blaine put out his cigarette Blaine made to move inside but Kurt grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Hey, stay here with me a minute" he said as he pulled Blaine back outside.

"What's up?" Blaine said as he leant against the wall of the house again

"Nothing it's just, it's nice to see the real you" Kurt said to Blaine as he stood in front of him.

Blaine didn't even realise it, but he had let the 'bad boy' act slip and was being his complete self.

"Oh right" Blaine said, suddenly realising and getting uncomfortable

"Hey, don't, as soon as I mentioned it, you changed. I'm still the same person"

"Does that person like this Blaine though?"

"Of course he does, he might even like him a bit too much" Kurt said as he stepped a bit closer to Blaine

"What?" Blaine replied astonished at the words that had escaped the older boy's mouth

"right, I didn't know how to tell you but now seems like the right time, I like you Blaine, and not the same way as most other people, I mean I really like you. I don't know how, I don't know why, it just happened. I understand that you probably don't like me back; I just needed to get it off my chest. I should go back inside the girls are probably waiting for us" Kurt said as his cheeks flushed and he made his way inside.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his and he was pulled back outside, it all happened in a flash but Blaine had his lips on Kurt's, Blaine was kissing Kurt and Kurt was kissing back. They started to move together as Blaine put his hand on Kurt's lower back and pulled him closer. Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's hair as he raked his fingers through the dark curly mess. Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip asking for entry and Kurt granted it. They stood there for what seemed like forever, investigating each other mouths, all the dips and crooks. Tasting each other and relishing in each other's body heat. They had to pull away for air but they stood there with their foreheads touching smiling brightly at each other

"I like you too Kurt" Blaine said as he moved his hand to stroked Kurt's cheek, "I have since the minute I met you, I'm sorry for being such a dick"

"No, don't apologise, I understand" Kurt said as Blaine's hand caressed his face,

Kurt moved to hug Blaine and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear

"Hmm" the older boy hummed against the warm skin on Blaine's neck

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine whispered quietly, he knew he sounded stupid, he just had no idea how to ask these kind of things, he had never been in this position before.

"Of course I will" Kurt replied as he faced Blaine and kissed him again.

Little did they know that the two teenage girls were watching from the kitchen window and smiling at the boys on the patio. They ran back to the chairs when they saw the boys move to come inside. The rest of the night they stayed snuggled together on the couch until they all fell asleep, movie still playing silently in the background all four teenagers slept soundly in the same position all night.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW THERE FINALLY TOGETHER :') we shall see what happens right?<strong>

**anyway if you review you may receive some gingerbread men ;) - christmas :)**

**or ... you can have a dancing turkey ... your pick.**

**but anyway, if you want the chapter really bad and im being horrible and not uploading it quick enough you should annoy me on tumblr to do it, it should get me motivated. add in your message anything you want to be included and i will see what i can do. my tumblr is...**

**_magicmachinelimabean_**

**:) also Em will be writing chapter 5 so you could also follow/message her. her tumblr is...**

**_totallyawesomecolfer_**

**but yeah :) review and i love you all :) 3 xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! i really mean it. lets clear this up now. the reason this is late is because of Chloe, not Em, do not blame her. i had family problems over christmas and they always come first, some rather big shit happened and i had to sort that out before i did the fics. i feel so bad i kept you all hanging but i hope you understand.**

**so because of that i wrote a kinda fluffy chapter, its quite light. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The weekend rolled by quickly, secret glances and stolen kisses were shared between the two boys in the confinement of the Berry-Anderson household and Rachel and Mercedes were there to witness it all.<p>

they witnessed how Blaine's mood changed whenever he was around Kurt, they witnessed the way the boys talked to each other and finally they witnessed how they looked at each other, soft and full of passion- they were truly smitten for each other.

The week flew by and when Friday came by Kurt pulled up to school as usual to see a very sexy dark haired boy leaning against his motorbike waiting for him. As Kurt got out of his car their eyes met and Blaine started to move towards Kurt.

"Hey babe" Blaine said as he approached Kurt

"Hey" Kurt said looking into those deep brown eyes.

Blaine moved to kiss Kurt and Kurt didn't stop him. They stood in the middle of the parking lot holding and searching each other,

"Stop sucking face" Rachel called as she and Mercedes walked towards the boys. Kurt turned around sheepishly and he started to giggle in embarrassment hiding his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled at the action.

"Hello Rachel, Mercedes. How are you ladies doing on this fine, fine day?" Blaine said with a grin on his face.

"I'm good white boy. Boo come on lets go inside." Mercedes said as she dragged Kurt away. Kurt managed to untangle himself from Mercedes, run back to Blaine and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you at lunch" he said as he walked towards his best friends looking over his shoulder

"Sure you will" Blaine replied with a wink as he turned to his sister

"Aww the pair of you are so cute." Rachel said as she looped her arm through her brothers and started walking towards the school

"Thanks Rach, you and Finn aren't too bad yourself." he replied as they walked through the big oak doors together.

"So I didn't see you this morning, why were you gone so early?" she asked her brother

"I left you a note and I came and waited for Kurt"

"Aww that cute, so I was thinking what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, I don't think, I was gunna invite Kurt over, but that's it."

"Well how about we invite the New Directions over, I will cook and we can have a mini party thing?"

"Do you expect there to be alcohol?"

"Well maybe I don't mind but you know what alcohol does to you."

"Yeah exactly, it will spice things up a bit. I'll tell you what, you cook and invite everyone and I will get the drinks, sound good?"

"You're the best brother ever." she squealed as she gave Blaine a tight hug and ran off to tell the rest of the group about the gathering.

As Blaine stood by his locker watching all the other students rush around and get ready for the day ahead he saw three large lettermen jackets making their way towards him. He looked up and saw it was Karofsky and his 'posse' of 'friends'. Blaine smiled smugly at the state of Karofsky's face, sure they had had the fight a week ago, but Karofsky still looked bad. He still had the cut on his lip and a rather large cut on his right cheekbone. You could still faintly see the blackness around his eye and he had a medical strip across his nose from where it had been broken.

"What's up lady boy? I see you get yourself a little faggot boyfriend. What's it like fucking boys?" Karofsky said as he walked past Blaine laughing with the other two random football players in tow.

"Oh have you forgotten then Dave?" Blaine said smugly as he watched the boys stop and turn around "Oh, sorry, do you still live in fucking Narnia?"

Karofsky immediately stopped laughing as he started walking quickly towards Blaine

"What the fuck did you just say you little queer?" he asked as his face was inches from Blaine's

"I said," Blaine stepped closer to Karofsky and backed him up against a row of lockers "Do. You. Still. live. In. Fucking. Narnia?" he laughed as he shouted in Karofsky's face

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Karofsky said as he tried pushing Blaine off him- Blaine may be smaller but he was way stronger.

"Work it out asshole," Blaine replied as he pinned Karofsky's shoulders to the lockers.

He suddenly punched the football player in the nose "And that is for calling Kurt a faggot. But you know what. I'm going to leave you alone now Dave, I know you're lonely, but one day you will find someone. But if all else fails cover your dick with marmite and call the dog in." Blaine said as he turned around and walked away, towards Kurt who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes. He put his arm around his boyfriend's waist and walked off with him, ignoring Karofsky's shouts after him.

They stopped at the choir room as today was the day they didn't have to go to lessons. They were going to spend the day in the choir room getting ready for sectionals.

"Oh my god, that was amazing, you didn't have to do that for me." Kurt said as they walked in

"It was fun, have to keep up my reputation somehow and besides you're my boyfriend and no-one gets to say shit about you" Blaine said as he sat down and pulled Kurt onto his lap.

"Thank you" Kurt said as he kissed Blaine, it was chaste and short, but it said what needed to be said.

"Man! That was like seriously epic!" Puck said as he walked into the room and fist bumped Blaine.

"Dude! What the hell is going on here? Are you two like... you know...?" Finn said stuttering on his words

"Yes Finn, we are together" Kurt said calmly

"When the hell did this happen?"

"Over the weekend"

"Have you got a problem with it BFG? Because if you do I think I may be able to make my opinions known about you and my sister. Got it?" Blaine said to Finn with a sarcastic smile on his face

"Sorry dude. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just... weird" Finn replied

"Is that so, well I suppose it would be even weirder if I said I wanted to fuck your brother's brains out, but I'm not going to tell you that am I?" Blaine said back to Finn

Kurt hit Blaine in the chest and started laughing, Finn just stood there looking horrified.

"He's only joking Finn" Kurt said as he laughed into Blaine's neck. Rachel pulled Finn away to go sit down on the opposite side of the room but she projected a huge smile to her brother and his boyfriend.

"No, I wasn't" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"What?"

But before Blaine could answer Mr. Schue walked in and saw Kurt sitting on Blaine's lap with his arms around Blaine's neck looking at Blaine with confusion. A look of shock struck his face, but then it registered that Kurt and Blaine both looked comfortable, so he wiped the confusion away and just smiled at the boys.

"Right guys! We are going to be sorting out our songs for the competition today! Blaine, would you like to be part of the New Directions? You have already auditioned and I think everyone would be on board with welcoming you into the group, but it's up to you." He asked the rebellious boy

"Sure as long as people know who the boss is and don't mess with me and I want a say in some of the songs we sing obviously. " He said back to the man as Kurt smiled brightly at his boyfriend

"Everyone gets a say in the songs we sing, so that's great we have another member of the New Directions. So let's get talking. We need three songs to sing at the competition. I was thinking we could do one solo that goes into a group number and then two group numbers with leading vocalists. Do we all agree?" Mr Schue asked the group. A number of heads nodded and murmurs were made to agree with the teacher

"Good! Ok to start. We are here for the whole day and I know its early so there is coffee in my office, everybody help yourselves."

Everyone ran into the office and got their selves coffee then went and retrieved their seats.

"So... The solo, who does it go to?" Mr Schue asked the group.

"Well everyone knows our best bet is to go with hobbit number one over there. Honestly I think we should do a duet of the hobbit siblings, I think it would be different and they obviously have experience singing together, but no one listens to me so carry on" Santana shrugged knowing perfectly well they were listening to her.

"Actually, I think it would be a rather good idea, what do you think Rachel? Blaine? Should we make the solo into a duet with you two?" Mr Schue asked the siblings

"I'm up for it, give me a chance to add some badassness to the group. What about you sis?" Blaine said to his sister.

"Oh my god, it's going to be so good. It will be like the performances we do in our Oscar room!" Rachel said getting too excited for her own good

"Awesome so we have that, we will let you two pick a song, so if you go and sit over there with Brad and sort out an arrangement for a song we will get sorted for the other two songs." Mr Schue said as the siblings got up and went to sit by the piano talking about songs and arrangements.

The rest of the day was spent talking and arguing between the group talking about song choices for the competition. By the end of the day they had all of their song choices picked, but no-one except Blaine, Rachel and Brad knew what the duet was. They were going for upbeat songs and they were going to perform at the end of the day.

"Right, are you two ready to perform?" Mr Schue asked the pair of dark haired siblings

"Yes we are, and we are sure you are all going to love it, it's a bit different and it isn't exactly fast but it will give us an edge on the competition as we will have something they don't have" Rachel said excitedly as she stood at the front of the room addressing the rest of the room. She nodded at Brad and the band to start playing and music started to fill the room.

Rachel-

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear my cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

Blaine-

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off on love, drunk from my hate_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it_

_The more I suffer, I suffocate_

_Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates_

_Me, she hates me, and I love it, Wait!_

_Where you going? I'm leaving you._

_No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back_

_Here we go again, it's so insane_

_Cuz when it's going good, it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind in his back_

_She's Louis Lane and when its bad, it's awful_

_I feel so ashamed, I snap "Who's that dude?"_

_I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stood so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

Rachel-

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear my cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Blaine-

_You ever love somebody so much,_

_you could barely breathe when you with 'em?_

_You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills you still get 'em_

_Now you gettin' sick of lookin' at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em_

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em_

_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_

_So they say it's best to go your separate ways_

_Guess that they don't know ya cuz today,_

_That was yesterday, yesterday is over and it's a different day_

_Sound like broken records playing over_

_But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it "window pane"_

Rachel

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear my cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Blaine-

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routines_

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_When it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_Baby please come back, it wasn't you. Baby it was me._

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is I love you too much, to walk away now_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

_I told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

_Next time? There won't be no next time_

_I apologize, even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to leave again,_

_Ima tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

_Just gonna_

Rachel -

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear my cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

When they finished everyone sat there amazed at what happened.

"That was amazing guys! Blaine I didn't know you could rap" Mr Schue said as he got up and clapped Blaine on the back. Blaine flinched away from the sign of affection but no one noticed.

"There's a lot of things you guys don't know about me." he said as he went and sat next to his boyfriend. A chorus of sentences were shouted out to the duo that had just performed.

"Oh my god that was awesome"

"Dude you rock"

"That. Was. Hot"

"That's going into the set list"

"Man that was fucking brilliant!"

"Okay now let's get listening to the other songs" Mr Schue said

Once everyone had performed and they perfected everything. They all sat down and listened to what Mr Schue had to say.

"I guess that's in then! So we have our three songs. We have Rachel and Blaine singing 'I love the way you lie', then we have the whole group with leads from Santana and Mercedes singing 'Ain't no other man', and lastly we have everyone with leads from Kurt and Rachel singing 'What is this feeling?' from Wicked. I think we have a winning set list guys! We're going to sectionals!" Mr Schue shouted to the group as everyone cheered at the work that had been done over the long day.

Sectionals were in one week and they were ready. They were thinking positive about everything. They were going to be amazing and unstoppable.

Kurt ended up going round Blaine's house before the party. Rachel and Kurt set up the Oscar room in the basement for the party whilst Blaine went out and got the alcohol. They didn't want to know how Blaine got it, just as long as he did.

When he came back, most of the new directions were already there and the Oscar room was already set up, the lights were dimmed and there was music blasting through the speakers, Blaine sat the alcohol down on the table and took a beer for himself. Everyone flooded round the bags to get themselves a drink and then they carried on partying.

People were dancing and making out and everyone was rather tipsy.

"Right, let's get this party started! Who's up for never have I ever?" Santana shouted as she sat herself on the ground and pulled some people down with her. There were murmurs in agreement and everyone grabbed another drink and sat in a rather large circle on the ground

"Right I'm starting!" Puck shouted as he sat on the floor. "Never have I ever... had sex in public"

Santana and puck both took a sip of their drinks

"Noah, you're not supposed to say something you have done" Rachel said as she leant against Finn

"Well that's gunna be rather hard isn't it Rach?" he replied

"Right I'm next!" Artie shouted "never have I ever walked in on my parents"

Rachel and Blaine were the only ones to drink and then they cracked up laughing

"I was nine and Rach was 10. It was hilarious!" Blaine said through his laughter

"It was horrific!" Rachel snorted

Everyone started laughing and it was Brittany's go

"Never have I ever rented a porno"

Santana and every boy except Kurt in the room drank whilst everyone else looked at them disgustedly

"Blaine, Finn, what the hell?" Kurt asked to the boys that were sitting either side of them

"We're boys, we need to get off somehow" Blaine said to his boyfriend kissing him on the cheek "Right my go. Never have I ever had phone sex"

Puck, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes and Quinn all had a drink

"Whoa whoa whoa, Mercedes?" Rachel asked

"A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. Right Kurt your go baby boy" Mercedes replied as she pointed at Kurt

"Right. Never have I ever had a sex dream about a teacher" Kurt said

Everyone including Kurt took a drink and all laughed about it after

"That new gym teacher is a fine bit of ass" Santana said to the group

"Oh what Mr Palmer? Yeah I know" Brittany said next to her. Everyone erupted into laughter again

"Okay, never have I ever had sex whilst at a party" Finn said

Puck and Santana both took a drink

I think we are gunna be drinking a lot tonight Puckerman" Santana said slapping Pucks thigh

"Me too" Puck giggled. Obviously the alcohol had already started to kick in.

For the rest of the night they played never have I ever, spin the bottle, truth or dare and various drinking games. By the end of the night everyone was paralytic or passed out so they all decided to crash at the Berry-Anderson household. It was a good night spent with friends.

They had everything they needed for their final year at McKinley and they were going to make it the best year ever!

* * *

><p><strong>the song in this chapter is <em>'Love The Way You Lie'<em> by _Rihianna_ and _Eminem_**

**again i am sincerely sorry about the lateness. Em is writing the next chapter, it should be up within a week ish! no promices because as you have seen, anything can happen.**

**right so i am going to give every single one of you that is following this story a gingerbread man AND a dancing turkey. **

**take it as a peace offering **

_***passes gingerbread man and dancing turkey through the screen***_

**thankyou for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. they mean so much**

**we love you**

**Chloe, and Em. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**i will explain everything at the end, just read :)**_

_**Also, Trigger warning- talk about overdose and near death, also heartbreak.**_

_**we do not own Glee.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up and the room was spinning.<p>

"What the fuck happened last night?" he murmured to nobody in particular.

He heard faint grunts from all around him and fought to open his eyes. When he did he was met with an hilarious sight. People were sprawled all over the floor, they had lost their clothes and most were only wearing one or two pieces of clothing. He spotted his sister from across the room and started laughing. Rachel was lying face down on the table in her bra and some shorts, her hair was a mess and she was wearing one sock; which looked like Finn's gym sock.

"Shh. Stop laughing." he heard someone whisper next to him and he turned to see Kurt dressed in Blaine's t-shirt and boxers

"c'mon lets take you upstairs to my room" Blaine said as he put one arm under Kurt's knees and the other under his neck and lifted him. he carried Kurt to his bedroom, placed him on his bed and pulled the sheet up to cover him up, he would leave him to sleep for a while. whilst he was up, he chanced a look in the mirror.

"Holy fuck."

He was only clad in his skinny jeans from last night and he was a mess. His hair was sticking up everywhere. It looked as if his lip piercing had been torn and he had blood trickling down his chin; and he was covered in hickeys. There was one on his left hip, one on his right rib cage and one on his collar bone. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips were still a bit swollen. By the look of it, he had rather a good night.

As everybody was still asleep he decided to jump in the shower and clean up a bit, as he got in the scorching shower and felt the burning water flow over his skin, he tried to remember what happened last night. He could remember the games they played, he also remembered Rachel running out the front door and into the road, lying down and trying to make a snow angel; there was no snow, she must have been really drunk. He remembered looking after Kurt whilst he threw up all of the contents of his stomach in the toilet. The last thing he can remember is carrying Kurt to the couch after he had passed out. From where he found himself this morning, he must have quickly followed as he can't remember anything after that. All in all it was a good night and Blaine didn't get too drunk, although things were a bit foggy, he could still remember the main parts of last night. He also didn't have a hangover; which was a positive.

He got out of the shower and dried off. The weather outside was amazing and really warm so he decided to only dress in a new pair of jeans, he would leave the top off for a while to cool down. He tended to his broken lip and found out it wasn't as bad as it looked and he could leave his lip piercing in whilst it healed. He sorted out his hair so it wasn't as wild as it was before and made his way downstairs.

To his surprise everybody was awake and had put on their missing pieces of clothing. They all still looked like shit and probably all had hangovers by the way they were acting. This would be fun.

"Helloooo dick heads! How are we feeling this morning? You all got rather wankered last night so how are your heads? Do they hurt?" he said a bit louder and chirpier than usual to annoy them. When all he got back were groans and people banging their heads on the table and covering them up with their arms to drown out the noise he was quite satisfied to decided to carry on his little 'act'

"Oh what a shame, I guess we all feel like shit. Am I the only one who can remember what happened last night? Yeah? Oh well. I'm going to have a fag, but can I just say. You might want to try and remember last night. It was one to remember" and with that he walked out the back door and lit up his cigarette.

About two hours later, everybody had remembered what happened last night with the help of each other and piecing together parts of their memories. Kurt had come downstairs and was nursing a cup of coffee and a headache whilst he was curled up on Blaine's lap.

"Seriously, how could you guys let me do that? I feel humiliated!" Rachel whined from where she was sitting in the armchair

"Oh quit your moaning frodo. Everyone does stupid things, just stop bringing it up and we will forget it. Unless you want me to taunt you with it for the rest of the night. In that case I would be more than happy to think up some new insults for you." Santana said in a snarky tone towards the brown haired girl.

Rachel immediately shut up.

The rest of the week was spent rehearsing for sectionals. The day before sectionals, Friday, they spent all day in the choir room perfecting their songs and dance moves. They went home that night and were told to get a good night's sleep.

The next day everyone met at McKinley at 8:30am to get on the bus to take them to sectionals.

"Why the fuck are we awake so early?" Blaine asked as he leant against his car, finishing his cigarette. The who glee club were standing together

"Get used to it, if we get through to regionals you have to be here at 7:00am" Mercedes laughed.

"Don't you mean when we get through to regionals?" Rachel asked.

Everyone nodded. Nobody was really in the mood to talk.

"Come on everyone we need to get going. Blaine you can't smoke when we get there" Mr Schue said as he rounded everyone to get onto the bus.

Blaine stubbed out his cigarette butt and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. He popped a piece of peppermint gum in his mouth and chewed a few times before turning to kiss Kurt.

"Hey babe" he murmured as he pulled away and let Kurt sit next to the window. He sat down and put his arm back around Kurt's shoulders as the other boy leant into Blaine's body.

"Hey, are you nervous?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"No, not really. I just really don't want to fuck up my rap" he replied as he played with his lip ring.

"You will be perfect" Kurt smiled up to the boy.

"If I'm perfect, do I get a prize?" Blaine winked.

"What kind of surprise do you want?"

"Preferably your dick. In my mouth. You know this tongue bar creates miracles when I give blow jobs"

"Blaine..." Kurt whined "I told you I wanted to take it slow, I don't want to do anything I'm going to regret"

"Fine." Blaine huffed "I can wait"

"Don't do that, please?" Kurt pleaded; he didn't wait Blaine to be angry with him before sectionals.

"I'm fine, and I respect that you want to wait, it's just... I don't know... I've never gone this long without getting off... I mean I get off by myself but it's not the same"

"I know, you won't have to wait long I promise, but actually while we are on the subject... how long have you actually ever gone without... you know... sex?" Kurt whispered

"Ermm..." Blaine mumbled. "I'm... I'm a virgin?"

"WHAT!" Kurt shouted, when everyone turned around to look at him he realised how loud he was actually being

"Shit!" he whispered as he lowered his voice "But I thought... You're so confident!"

"Just because I'm confident doesn't mean I've had sex... I've done other stuff, just never gone the whole way... I want to, I really do it's just I want to do it properly, I want it to be with the right person" he said "I know I don't act like it but it is a big thing to me!"

"Do you... do you want to do it with me?" Kurt asked anxiously,

"I don't know, maybe, I feel like you might be the right person, but I don't know yet. Why do you?"

"I don't know, I feel like I'm falling in love with you Blaine, and I know it's only been two weeks; but I do" Kurt whispered

Blaine's whole body tensed at the mention that Kurt may be falling in love with him.

"Shit" he hissed "Right..." he drew out. He didn't want to hurt Kurt but this couldn't happen.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt worriedly asked.

"N-nothing. I'm going to go and talk to Rach quick. Bye" he said as he quickly got up and walked over to his sister.

"Rach, we really need to talk! Like now." he said frantically as he tugged on the sleeve of her jumper.

"O-okay, Finn I will be back in a minute, Blaine go to those seats over there" She smiled as she pointed to the double seat at the back of the bus where no-body could hear them.

Blaine walked over and waited for Rachel to get there. when she sat down she looked at him with worried eyes,

"Blaine what's wrong?" She asked,

"Kurt's falling in love with me and I have to stop it" he whispered

"Oh Blaine..." she whispered as she pulled him into a hug. She knew what it would be like for her brother when this happened, she was just waiting, and she guessed the time was now.

"Why don't you let him? See if it works out?" she asked as she ran her fingers through Blaine's hair.

He pulled back to look at his sister through tear filled eyes,

"I can't do that Rach, I care too much about him, and I know if I let him fall in love with me I will fall in love with him. and then one of us are going to get our hearts broken, and I just can't let that happen, its happened to me before and look what happened; I ended up in hospital because I overdosed and my whole personality changed and I ended up becoming this. God! I used to be a straight A student that wore bow-ties and suspenders until I fell in love with Sebastian and he broke my heart" he sobbed "I can't let that happen to Kurt"

Rachel was crying too, she was by her brother's side every step of the way with Sebastian. She was there when Blaine went on his first date with Sebastian. She was there when he came home and told her about their first kiss. How perfect it was for them. She was there when he declared to her that he was in love with Sebastian. She heard the rumours about Sebastian but ignored them for Blaine's sake. But most importantly she was there when he came running home saying Sebastian had cheated on him. That very night Blaine took an overdose of drugs and alcohol to escape and Rachel was the one to find him lying unconscious in his bedroom; their parents were out so she called an ambulance. Blaine nearly hadn't made it. They paramedic said he had been minutes away from death when they arrived. She was there when their parents shouted at Blaine for being selfish and trying to kill himself. Blaine was in hospital for a week and when he came out he turned into this. Sebastian had destroyed the perfect, living up to everyone's expectations Blaine and replaced him with no less perfect (at least in Rachel's eyes) but broken and not living up to everyone expectations Blaine. The bad boy who got with anyone and everyone he could just to remove the pain of his broken heart. He shut down his feelings so he couldn't get hurt. She hated it; she helped him get through everything and she was determined to help him get through this.

"Kurt isn't like Sebastian, he would never do that to you. Ever." she whispered,

"Yes but what if I do that to him?"

"You won't, and I know you wouldn't Blaine, you know what it feels like and you have already told me you care too much about him to hurt him."

"But I can't take that chance, its better if I hurt him before he's in love with me, rather than break his heart right?"

"No definitely not, because you're breaking your own heart either way. Blaine I know it's hard but you have to overcome your demons. Sebastian is over and done with. I know he hurt you, and I know you're scared of doing the same to Kurt. But you won't, and I know you won't, because you love him. You may not want to admit it but I know Blaine. I see the way you look at him. I see the way you act around him. I love you Blaine and I'm doing this to help you. Tell him. Tell him you love him and see where it goes. But you can't stop yourself from loving him, you can deny it but you can't stop it." she whispered through her tears.

Blaine nodded and got a determined look in his eyes. "Thank you Rach... I love you" he said before hugging her and getting up to sit next to a worried Kurt.

He sat down with a big grin on his face and watched Kurt face him,

"Why are you smiling so much?" he asked anxiously,

Blaine leant in to kiss Kurt.

"Because I'm so in love with my boyfriend" he whispered against Kurt's lips

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eeeep! how was it?<strong>_

_**right so my sincerest appologies, my computer deleted everything and i already had this chapter written so it would of been up earlier but we had technical difficulties so im sorry. as you can see im very bad at keeping to scheduling so we are just going to say we have no idea when the next chapter will be uploaded.**_

_**on another hand- did you guys like the chapter, i cried whilst writing it; mostly because i am an emotional wreck but i also channel characters when writing. **_

_**we dont even know what is to come in the next chapter (except sectionals results...) but it will be written by Em'n'm and it is a surprise so wait and see. **_

_**also- a little note my little Em'n'm- thankyou so much for the other day; i was feeling like complete shit and you cheered me up. you stopped me from cutting and i seriously thank you for that. you are amazing and i love you xoxo**_

_**now thats done. i love all of you whom have reviewed, alerted, favorited... etc. thankyou from the bottom of our hearts.**_

_**Chloe and Em (Chlo'Bo and Em'n'm : Just dont ask...) xoxo**_


End file.
